


Untitled

by terrormusical



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrormusical/pseuds/terrormusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Gabe make out \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Um, there is a serious lack of Pete/Gabe so this is completely self indulgent and I wrote it in like 15 minutes. Sorry if it sucks :D

“You're cordially invited,” Pete said grandly into the phone, falling back onto his leather couch and fixing his eyes to the ceiling.  
Gabe laughed on the other line. “I'm not in the party mood, Wentz, sorry.”

Pete raised his eyebrows. “I wasn't going to—okay, no, first of all, what the fuck?”

More laughter from Gabe, but it sounded tired and worn out. Pete shook his head. “Gabriel Saporta is always in the party mood.”

“Yeah, well,” Gabe sighed. “Today's just not my day.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Pete asked, pouring as much warmth and compassion into his voice as he possibly could. He could hear the relief in Gabe's voice as he sighed.

“Yeah, I—”

“In person once you get your ass over here?” Pete was smiling now, waiting for Gabe to hang up on him or call him an asshole, something along those lines. It had happened before.

Gabe didn't do either of those things, however; instead, he scoffed and asked, “It's...it's just going to be you and me, right?”

“Right,” Pete said, pouting. “I miss you, Gabey.”

“Okay, yeah. I'll be there soon.”

Pete grinned, hanging up and folding his hands behind his head.

*

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Pete hadn't yet moved from his spot on the couch, but he was on his feet in a fraction of a second once he saw Gabe's tall, shadowy figure in the window by the door.

“There he is,” Pete said, smiling, pulling Gabe in out of the chilly air by his wrist. He led them both to the couch. When he sat down again, the cushions were still warm. “So tell me, Gabe, what's on your mind?”

Gabe looked hesitant, maybe a little confused. “I still have my coat on.”

“It's pretty cold in here,” Pete noted.

“You're shirtless,” Gabe argued, eyeing Pete questioningly.

“I'm a vampire,” Pete said, rolling his eyes, moving the slightest bit closer to his friend. “Now talk to me.” He shifted so that he was kneeling, facing Gabe, at full attention.

Gabe sighed. “Well, it kind of started at Ryland's today, and we were just fighting over a bunch of shit for the new album, and I pretty much stormed out and got home and sulked for about an hour. Then you called.”

“I'm your knight in shining armor,” Pete beamed.

Gabe smiled, maybe even a little shyly, and stared down into his lap. “Yeah, well.”

Pete watched him fixedly for a few moments, eyes skimming his long eyelashes and long, intertwined fingers that rested on his knee. Something in his stomach jumped. “Um,” he began, and Gabe looked up, eyes dark and curious. “Well, I mean, you guys fight all the time. It'll be fine tomorrow.” He cleared his throat. “You know. Compromise, and all that shit.”

“And all that shit, right,” Gabe laughed, following Pete's gaze toward the apparently fascinating ceiling. “Pete?”

“Gabe?”

“What if we were in a band together?”

“We'd never get anything done.”

Gabe thought about it, drumming his fingers against his thigh. “Yeah, you're probably right.”

It was then that they looked up at the same time, accidentally meeting each other's eyes with more force than they had planned. Pete swallowed. Gabe wasn't looking away, and he wasn't looking away until Gabe did. His heart sped up the slightest bit: not much faster than before, but enough to be felt, and he moistened his lips.

“We'd never, ever get anything done,” he clarified once more, eyes flickering toward Gabe's lips then back to his gorgeous eyes, a question, and receiving no definite answer, he started to lean in.

It was slow enough that Gabe could have pulled away if he wanted to, but he stayed perfectly still up until the very last moment. Pete paused a half inch away from him, their eyes half-lidded, breathing quickened, and Gabe closed the gap himself after long, agonizing seconds of Pete's warm breath ghosting over his lips.

Pete could hear the blood rushing in his head as Gabe's lips moved gently against his, curling a hand around his neck without thinking of the action; he just needed him closer. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, tongue sweeping along Gabe's bottom lip. He felt the other man's hand curl around his thigh, tugging insistently until he finally understood.

He swung a leg over Gabe's hips and it sunk into the leather on the other side, sweeping his tongue into Gabe's mouth when he finally opened it on a gasp.

“You taste amazing,” he whispered against Gabe's neck, biting the skin below his jaw, laving it, his hips pressing lightly against his friend's.

“Pete, I—” Gabe fought for breath as Pete bit right above his pulse point, making his heart jump against his ribs suddenly. “Oh, fuck,” he sighed.

It wasn't the first time they kissed; of course it had happened at a party every once in a while, mostly because they had an audience or they had more than a few drinks. But this time they were sober, alone, left with no excuses.

“Pete,” Gabe said, finality weighing down his words. “We can't do this.”

“There's nothing wrong with playing pretend sometimes,” Pete said, pulling back enough so that they could comfortably make eye contact. He rolled the hem of Gabe's shirt between his fingers. “It's okay.”

Gabe slid his hands up Pete's thighs, pressing his thumbs into his hips, tracing them down the muscular grooves until he hit his jeans. Pete drew in a quick, sharp inhale between his teeth, pushing down just a little harder than before.

Gabe saw sparks behind his eyes when they finally kissed again, finally knowing after years of wondering what it would be like to really kiss Pete, finally getting why everyone seemed to fall in love with him.

“Only pretend,” Gabe said once they separated for breath, willing his imagination into submission. Not like Pete would ever actually want—

“If that's what you want,” Pete said, eyes wide and gleaming.

—an actual relationship with Gabe, because he wasn't a commitment kind of guy, plus—

“What if that's not what I want?” Gabe asked. He swallowed once, twice. Blinked three times.

—they were best friends, and he would never, ever, ever want to risk—

“Then tell me what you do want.”

Gabe's eyes darted around the room, everything the same exact way that it was when he got there. It brought him back down to earth, cleared his mind enough to give him room to think.

—losing that.

“I kind of,” he started, trying not to meet Pete's eyes again, but it was hard to look away, “want this to be, um, real.”

Pete grinned ear-to-ear, maybe brighter than Gabe had ever seen before.

So maybe Gabe took risks every once in a while.


End file.
